Enterprises are using computers extensively to generate and exchange digital data, for organizing their activities effectively and efficiently. Generally, computers process data to be presented to or exchanged with users in the form of content to provide any intended information. The content may be exchanged with the users within or outside the enterprises for performing critical activities, such as banking transactions, military transactions, and healthcare data exchange. Some of the data within the content may be sensitive, and may not be necessary to be shared with other users. Therefore, such data within the content may be masked before being made available to other users. Further, users, called as authorized users, may have full or partial access to sensitive data. Therefore, sensitive data is masked based on the degree of access given to the authorized users.
In masking process, sensitive content may be obscured by replacing the sensitive content with realistic but not real content.